1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for performing a color space compression.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there has been considered a color space compressing technique for converting an input color signal to an optimum color signal within a color reconstructing range in which an original expressed by the input color signal including a signal out of a color reconstructing range of an output device can be reconstructed by the output device.
According to the conventional color space compressing technique, however, a color space compression based on an input image cannot be performed.
There is, consequently, a problem such that, for example, in spite of the fact that a color space compressing process has been performed by a host apparatus, the color space compressing process is again executed by an image processing apparatus and it takes a long processing time than it is needed or a reproduction image deteriorates.